


Blue Moon

by tipitina



Series: Teen Wolf Art [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 09:39:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tipitina/pseuds/tipitina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[ART] A kiss under the nightsky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Moon

  
  
(Photoshop, Bamboo Fun)

 


End file.
